I Feel the Earth Move Under my Feet (Bellarke)
by clairelew2005
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke met on the ark. Will they learn how to live on the ground and more importantly, how to live together again?


**All characters are from the CW show "The 100" and the only thing I own is the story! Enjoy!**

**Clarke POV**

_I was running. The dawn was breaking, and I was on earth, running. I was barefoot, digging my toes into the soil which was so unlike the metal floors of the ark, even for those rich enough to have carpet, it couldn't compare. Strands of my hair would fly into my face and there was a boy, his curly black hair in his face as he ran beside me. I knew it was Bellamy and I stopped running, as did he. _

"_Bellamy!" I cried, tears welling in my eyes. He cupped my hands in his and kissed my palms, giving me his signature smirk, and then he was gone. _

I shot straight out of bed, almost banging my head on the top bunk, not that it would have awoken anyone anyways; I was in solitary after all. You could never know what time it was in solitary, but I guessed it was early morning. They had made everyone shower in a frenzy yesterday and I knew something was going on; I wasn't complaining, for once I smelled like soap, the cheap soap, but still soap. They were probably going to float all the prisoners, just wanted to butter us up before they killed us all. I smelled fresh and my hands, covered in charcoal, were the only part of me that was dirty. I didn't mind the charcoal though, because it reminded me of him…

"_Clarkey! Where are you!" called the boy that I was in love with. Today was my 10__th__ birthday and he wanted to do something special for me because my mom was at work and forgot to wish me Happy Birthday on her way out. I had waited all morning for my parents, my dad already at work as well, and Bell was the only one that remembered._

_I jumped out from behind the corner and yelled at him. He didn't even flinch, just smiled that mischievous smile and pulled out a cardboard box from behind his back. He looked sheepish and his smile dropped when I looked inside the box, gasping. Bell was the only one I had told about my passion for art and he had gotten me something more precious than air on the ark; he had gotten me sticks of charcoal. I wondered why his smile faded and I hugged him tighter than I had ever hugged anyone. _

"_Thank you!" I screeched in his ear, his smile reappearing despite the hearing loss he had most likely experienced. I kissed his cheek and we hugged for a couple seconds longer than most would see as normal, but I was head over heals in love with this 13-year-old boy who still called me Clarkey, despite me now being 10. I had always been more mature, and Bell was my best friend. I even knew about his sister Octavia, and nobody was allowed to have a sister. Octavia was 7 and she was also my friend, but she was always making kissy faces when me and Bellamy were together. _

One day when someone had snuck charcoal sticks in through my food port, I hadn't questioned it because I knew, somehow, Bellamy had bribed the guards. I held the charcoal sticks that were nearly too small after having been used every day for a year and I decided to draw him.

After hours of work and shading, it was him I was staring at on the metal floor of the Skybox. I thought of the last time we were together and cried.

"_Bell?" I asked into the nearly empty apartment #319 Factory station. I heard that a girl, a second child had been found and the mother had been floated; I knew it was Aurora Blake who had been floated and Octavia Blake who had been found. The whereabouts of Bellamy in the story were still unknown. _

_The apartment which usually had a table that hid Octavia's spot was gone and the grate in the floor was open. I looked in the bathroom and there he was, a pile on the ground, a sobbing mess. I bent down and held him, his eyes puffy from crying, his usual bright smile gone. He grasped me like a lifeline, and I didn't let him go, I never would._

_All those years ago Octavia had been right, I loved Bellamy and he loved me. We had been dating for 2 years, or since I was 14. We had only ever kissed and that night I knew he needed more when his lips met mine. He was all tongue and teeth and passion as he pinned me to the bathroom floor and thrust his hips to mine, begging for more contact. I pulled him to me, and he picked me up off the floor, throwing me onto the bed. He kissed me and looked into my eyes asking for permission to lift my shirt up. I gave him a small nod, and only being 16 at the time, and nervous as hell, I squirmed under his gaze. _

"_Beautiful. Clarke you're beautiful." He said before kissing down my chest and all over my neck. _

_He pulled off his shirt and before he could go any further, I stopped him. _

"_Bell, you know how much I want you and, hell, this is hard for me to say, but, not tonight babe. Neither of us are ready for that yet." I squeaked out, his hands still caressing my sides. _

"_Ok. I'm sorry princess." He said in a disappointed tone._

_He cuddled up next to me as I whispered comforting words into his ear as he once again broke down. _

Then everything went straight to hell.

"_Clarke Griffin. We know you are in there, open the door." A loud and demanding voice yelled. I threw my shirt back on and opened the door. Standing there were at least 6 guards, all with their electric batons out and ready to use. _

"_Clarke Griffin, you are under arrest for treason against the citizens and peoples of the ark. You will be reevaluated at the age of 18 and then sentenced to death." _

"_No!" I cried out, Bellamy now fighting as the guards pulled me away and down the hallway, and I sure as hell wasn't going without a fight. _

"_I love you, Bell!" I screamed back at him, not knowing if that would be the last time I would see him again._

"_I love you, don't leave me Clarke!" He wept, trying to fight past the guards._

And here I was, crying in the Skybox, about someone who probably moved on and I will never see again. _Wow, depressing much Clarke?!_

And then the guards stormed in.

"Prisoner 319, against the wall, hands behind your back." A man said in a deep staccato.

I complied until I saw a bracelet in his hand. I screamed.

"I'm not 18 for 2 more weeks! I have to get evaluated! I have to get reevaluated at 18!" I yelled at them and threw a couple punches, surely breaking the guard who had first spoke's nose. Bell taught me how to fight and I damned well remembered it all like yesterday. I had to or I would lose him forever. Disoriented, I ran out of my cell and saw that everyone was getting moved. I was right, they were floating us all, more oxygen for them rather than waste it on criminals. Two guards rushed at me, pinning me to the ground and placing the bracelet on my wrist, the needles on the inside of the bracelet causing me slight pain when inserted. I was dragged to the port where they would surely float us and saw my mom. She was the only one I had told about my father's plan and she must have told Jaha. I screamed and kicked and fought to get to her, only getting one good punch in which, I hoped would give her a black-eye.

"You're going to the ground Clarke!" she said in an excited tone. I spit in her face for such lies, but my mother never lies, and I started to believe her. If we were going to the ground, I could see Octavia! But never again Bellamy, which saddened me.

They sedated me and I drifted off.

When I woke up, there were no guards, just kids buckled into a dropship of sorts. I heard the ship launch and saw next to me Octavia, she was sedated, and I knew she was starting to wake, but I roused her anyways.

"O! Tavia! Octavia! Answer me!" She looked straight at me and smiled; she recognized me.

"Have you seen Bell?" she shook her head.

"Clarke why are you in here, with me?" she asked, deeply puzzled.

"Guess I committed treason, and hurt a guard when they tried to take me away from your apartment." I sighed out.

"Oh! In my apartment, did you guys…" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"No! Tavia, it was right after they took you!" I exclaimed.

"But you wanted to!" she squealed. I raised my eyebrows and then we started to enter the atmosphere, the ship shaking and metal banging against the walls. A boy who had been floating out of his seat was thrown with 2 others into the walls and I was sure they were dead at that moment.

We landed roughly and I heard yelling down below. Octavia and I raced down the ladder with everyone else, pushing past to see a tall man with slicked back black hair, but the same features I had just draw that morning.

"Bellamy!" shouted Octavia as she ran to him, others murmured and I stood back in the crowd, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Look how big you got, O! I missed you so much." He said with warmth.

"I missed you too big brother! Clarke's here!" She said and whispers flooded the ship, the door still closed.

_He was 21 now_, I reminded myself, _what if he had moved on like I thought_? What ifs ran through my head constantly and I almost started to cry.

He then caught my gaze and I walked up slowly, giving him a look that said 'I still love you so much' as best as I could. He didn't move and then Octavia half yelled, "Go to her you idiot!"

He gave her a look and then he wrapped me in a hug when he reached me. I giggled when he spun me, but he didn't kiss me which made me think he truly had moved on. As if reading my mind, he said in a whisper "We have all night." And shooting me the famous Bellamy Blake smirk, he opened the door before I could say anything. I was speechless.

Octavia ran out of the ship and yelled, "We're back bitches!" so loud the whole forest could hear.

I went to the dropship and grabbed the maps that were scattered on the floor, looking for the so-called 'Mount Weather' that Jaha, who I hated with a passion, had mentioned. And low and behold, we were on the wrong freaking side of the valley, yes, a VALLEY, not MOUNTAIN.

A boy, a little older looking than myself that had been the original to get out of his seat in 0 gravity, walked up to me, I must have had resting bitch face because he said to me, "Why so serious princess?" _I didn't like it when he called me princess, only Bellamy could call me that. _

"We were dropped in the wrong damned valley!" I huffed

"You don't like it when I call you princess, do you princess?" he joked

"Don't you get it! That is our next meal, we'll starve first before even getting there." I said, trying to get my point across.

Bellamy was watching us intently after having given some stupid speech about 'the ark can go float themselves' and all that shit that good old Bellamy did. _Dumbass_. He was now there 'leader' or whatever. I stared back at him, but he was glaring at the boy next to me, Finn I think his name was. He walked over and grabbed me around the waist, marking me as his. _What a typical boy! _He gave me a smirk and Finn immediately backed off. I gave Finn a look of apology and grabbed Bellamy's hand, pulling him behind the dropship while everyone else explored the surrounding area.

"Bell don't be jealous; I still love you. And I thought I'd never see you again" I whispered, and he pulled me into his chest as I cried into his shirt.

"I'd never leave you Princess." He said to me, kissing the sensitive spot behind my ear. I giggled. _He remembered my soft spot. Maybe he had been waiting for me like I had been for him. Just maybe. _

I cried even harder and he shushed me with a jaw dropping kiss. I immediately melted into the kiss and he was the only thing in the world at that moment. He tasted like peppermint and chocolate. He smelled like sandalwood and leather. I tugged on his slicked back hair, messing it up and into the loose black curls that I missed so much. He was holding my hips and then I heard someone clear their throat, and we both pulled away as I once more buried my head into his shirt and here him growl. _He freaking __**growled**__._ It was probably the sexiest thing he's ever done.

"What do you need O?" he said in a gravelly voice

"Didn't want to interrupt you two sucking face or anything, but we have a slight problem, tents. How do we distribute them?" She was smirking her ass off and I could tell.

"Let's go Clarke." He said

I walked by his side; all physical contact lost in seconds. He yelled in a loud voice, "Three to a tent, boys and girls separate unless you guys are fucking around, then do it in the woods! The dropship is a med center and Clarke will run that. I'll have my own tent and so will Miller, Murphy, and Atom." Whispers flooded the camp and soon after, Bellamy yelled again, "No complaining! Deal with it!"

I was shocked, he would give me my own med station, even though I didn't love medicine I was the only partial 'doctor' at camp.

He left me and Octavia to prepare the drop ship, as many people had already managed to hurt themselves either in the landing or in the 10 minutes we had been on earth.

I worked tirelessly for the rest of the day and when Bellamy walked in, I was finishing up with my last patient. A young girl, Charlotte had been trying to sleep and was having nightmares, so I let her sleep in Octavia's tent, slowly walking her there and then arriving once more in the dropship, tired and worn out.

"Do you want to come with me to my tent babe?" He asked in a voice I hadn't heard in years.

I had seen him earlier that day, flirting with some beautiful brunette, Gina. She was much prettier than me and I wished it would have been me flirting with him, but I had work to do. I remember when I first saw him kissing another girl when I was 13.

_I walked into his apartment like always, just to see him on top of some brown eyed girl that looked vaguely familiar. Roma, that was her name, she was a year older than me and she was once a good friend of mine, not anymore, now that she was underneath __**my**__ Bellamy and making out with him, making little moaning sounds; she was dead to me. _

_I cleared my throat and Bellamy turned around, shock and embarrassment evident on his face based on the tomato color he was flushing. _

"_Clarke, its not… um, can you leave Roma?" he asked politely _

"_You're a dick Bellamy!" she yelled and stormed out, grabbing her top that had been thrown carelessly on the floor, which only angered me more. If I hadn't walked in, they would have had sex, with O in the room!_

"_Why did you make her leave?" I asked. _

"_She was just a fling." He said, bored almost._

"_Wow, smooth Bell. 'Just a fling' my ass!" I yelled, leaving him there, shirtless and alone. _

_Why did I even care? He wasn't my boyfriend; he didn't love me. I was just some girl he was friends with anyways…_

"Why don't you ask Gina? Do you even love me, you didn't say it back this morning?" I asked, tears threatening to spill from my blue eyes.

He looked at me shocked and hurt. "I love you princess, don't doubt that! Gina's just some girl that wouldn't leave me alone!" he practically yelled at me.

"Ok, I'm sorry." I said quietly, tears now running down my face.

"Clarke, don't cry." He begged, but the waterworks wouldn't stop.

He stepped closer and kissed my tears away, moving down to my neck, and soon I was pinned against the dropship walls and we were heavily making out, his tongue teasing my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I granted him. He ground his hips to mine; I loved it.

"Not here." I gasped out, holding back my moans at his ministrations.

"Tent?"

"Yes."

He dragged me to the large tent on the outskirts of camp, and I was shocked at what was inside. A girl, Gina, naked, **our** bed!

"Get out, Gina." He growled at her and she, embarrassed beyond belief , picked up her clothes and left.

"I can't do this Bell." I sighed out.

"Please just stay the night. We don't have to do anything but cuddle, like before you were taken." He begged, giving me those eyes that I couldn't deny.

"Fine." I said and yawned, laying in the makeshift bed next to Bellamy.

And I slowly drifted off…


End file.
